Ser un Black
by Arhatdy-Uchiha
Summary: Sus padres le habían inculcado como comportarse, como distinguirse y como hacer honor a su apellido. Porque ser un Black era un privilegio, pero Regulus descubriría bastante tarde, el peso de su apellido.


Los personajes de _**Harry Potter**_ no me pertenecen, son obra de la imaginación de_** J.K. Rowling**_.

Los garabatos, bien o mal redactados que puedan salir por medio de estas líneas son míos.

—Hablan— _"piensan"_

_Este fic participa en el __**Reto Especial**__ del Foro __**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

**Ser un Black.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¡Slytherin! — habló el sombrero en cuanto tocó la superficie de sus cabellos azabaches.

El pequeño dio un salto y salió del banquillo a toda prisa, para dirigirse a la enorme mesa de Slytherin, donde fue recibido por sus compañeros, por aquellos magos de sangre completamente pura, igual a él, con los que compartiría momentos durante los próximos siete años.

Llevaba una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, y con un movimiento de cabeza, asintió a las bienvenidas frías y llenas de orgullo que los miembros de la casa le ofrecían.

Se sentó junto a ellos mientras pensaba miles de cosas, sin embargo, lo primero y lo más importante de todo se le vino a la cabeza. Walburga estaría complacida.

Su madre siempre le había dicho que los Black eran un sinónimo de pureza, de tradiciones y de honor. Era pues un privilegio formar parte de esa prestigiosa familia, compartir sus ideales y hacer que los mismos se esparcieran por el mundo. Una de las primeras cosas que su madre le había enseñado hablaba sobre ellos, los Black.

"_Los magos de Sangre Pura como los Black no deben mezclarse jamás con los mestizos"_ pensó Regulus, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Ya no escuchaba el discurso del director sobre Hogwarts. Porque había logrado su cometido, estar en Slytherin, iba a hacer de su madre y su padre, los magos más orgullosos. Iba a seguir los ideales que ellos tenían y nunca, jamás, permitiría que le sucediera lo mismo que a su hermano, no iba a decepcionarles.

Abrió los ojos y para su sorpresa, se topó con las pupilas grises de su hermano que tan bien conocía. Estaban separados por un par de mesas. A pesar de la distancia, Regulus juraría que había un destello de decepción en su mirada. Frunció el ceño, su hermano le veía con tristeza.

No tenía porque. Él, lo había logrado.

Pero Sirius bajó la mirada con una mueca de tristeza. Y entonces, Regulus perdió la sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro. Su corazón se oprimió por unos instantes en un gesto de preocupación. Algo se había abierto entre ellos aquella noche, una brecha, una que sin que él lo supiera, le separaría de su hermano.

* * *

Abrió los ojos.

La oscuridad le cegó por unos instantes, en los que se acostumbraba a ver sin luz, pudiendo distinguir el tapiz de su cuarto y algunos adornos que había colocado, completamente verdes y plateados, como él.

Le habían despertado unos gritos que si bien ya conocía, le extrañaban.

Walburga siempre salía mal con Sirius, y le reprochaba cada noche el no ser un Black, el no llevar el apellido con el honor que merecía, el formar parte de un puñado de gente mezclada con los _sangresucia_, con los traidores.

Sirius siempre reñía sobre sus creencias particulares y mandaba a todos al demonio. Era típico escuchar el portazo de su cuarto. Regulus pensaba algunas veces, que su hermano seguramente haría toda clase de artimañas para no escuchar a su madre decir todas aquellas cosas que seguramente no sentía.

Porque eran una familia, pese a todo.

Pero esa vez, las cosas se movieron de dirección. Regulus se irguió por completo, y suspiró cansado ante las mismas palabras que constantemente Walburga decía a Sirius, quien no entraba en razón seguramente por puro capricho.

Se puso de pie y avanzó hacia la puerta, cuando escuchó los firmes pasos de su hermano bajar las escaleras, él se dispuso a abrir la puerta, no le gustaba ser visto en aquellas situaciones.

—No te preocupes, Walburga, que tus sueños se han hecho realidad — escuchó de la voz de Sirius, mientras que sus ojos visualizaban su silueta, con una mochila de considerable tamaño colgada de su brazo derecho — No volverás a verme, ni a saber nada de mí.

—¡Cállate Sirius! No mereces llevar el apellido Black — enunció su madre, con unos ojos desafiantes, unos que ambos siempre evitaban.

—No necesito de tu asqueroso apellido… puedes quedártelo — Dijo Sirius, mientras giraba el rostro hacia la recién llegada silueta de Regulus — junto con tu hijo perfecto, seguramente él lo llevará mejor que yo.

—Si pasas por esa puerta Sirius… dejarás de ser mi hijo — amenazó Walburga con enojo en cada una de sus palabras.

Pero Sirius se giró y traspasó el umbral de la casa sin que nada le importara. Walburga se llevó una mano al pecho y Regulus pudo apreciar la enorme decepción que se reflejaba en sus ojos. La misma que había visto en su hermano años atrás. La misma que Sirius le profesó en ese último instante, antes de marcharse.

Se había ido, para siempre, porque su madre se dirigió al glorioso tapiz familiar y le marcó para siempre.

"_Ser un Black, requiere de los sacrificios más grandes"_ pensó. Y ahora él lo sabía, porque su madre sacrificaba a uno de sus dos hijos.

* * *

Cuando aquellas manos cadavéricas comenzaron a jalar de él para sumergirlo en las aguas podridas de aquella oscura cueva. Regulus, por primera vez en su vida sintió que toda su vida había sido una mentira.

Todos aquellos ideales estaban tan putrefactos como los cuerpos de los Inferi que le arrebatarían la vida. No tenía escapatoria, no había esperanza para sobrevivir.

Pensaba en Walburga, en la decepción tan grande que le acarrearía de saber sus últimos pasos de traidor, y en Orion, que nunca volvería a verlos, no habrían más _"Bien hecho, Regulus"_ y tampoco un _"Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo"_.

Esas palabras le eran tan distantes ahora que sus ojos distinguían con tan poca claridad la única chispa de luz de la superficie, que iba apagándose.

Lo recordó a él, a Sirius, y por primera vez en su vida comprendió, que su hermano tenía razón, y que lo peor que pudo cometer era llevar aquella marca en su antebrazo, apoyar al Señor Tenebroso.

Pero ahora, nada de eso tenía sentido, porque en las profundidades del lago, no había lugar para un apellido, ni para los ideales.

Y ser un Black… no tenía importancia alguna.

.

.

.

**N**otas:

Bueno. Estoy MUY emocionada por participar en este reto, ya que el Foro cumple un año, y es super genial esta actividad, lo cierto es que pensé que me tocaría un personaje mucho muy Black del que no sabría absolutamente nada. Pero tuve la suerte de que me tocara Regulus, que bueno... nunca había escrito de él. Y estoy sumamente nerviosa porque es la primera vez que lo hago, y no quiero estropear nada. En especial después de leer a Venetrix.

Creo que Walburga a pesar de ser tan dura, fue madre, y de alguna manera Orion le apoyó siempre, no sé, me suena a que ella siempre tenía la última palabra. Y bueno, sobre Sirius, creo que pese a todo, si se querían con Regulus, solo que el apellido Black, al ser tan pesado, los separó. Regulus cometió todos los errores del mundo y murió de una forma fea, y Sirius no, pero aún así sufrió mucho y murió de una forma fea. **_Creo que "Ser un Black" era una maldición._**

Quise enfocarme en estos tres puntos de la vida de él, porque creo que fueron bastante importantes. Y me faltaron palabras para describirlo, tuve que recortar y recortar y bueno. **1000 palabras exactas**.

Espero que sea de su agrado y que me dejen un Review, que es mi fuente de inspiración para seguir escribiendo.

Ha sido divertido :)

Ary.


End file.
